Dramatis Personae
Forge of Destiny possesses a vibrant cast of characters which have sprung up since its beginning including both mortals and cultivators. One of this wiki's main purposes is to track and catalog this cast for ease of perusal and understanding by all readers. Given the overarching genre and background setting most significant characters are cultivators. Furthermore, the locale in which the story takes place, the Argent Peak Sect, and events within the early months of the quest have fostered multiple important factions and smaller groups in a microcosm not that dissimilar to the wider world. As such this page will be organized by Faction, with links to each character in that Faction's page. Argent Peak Sect Dong Fu - A cultivator who drove the carriage that carried Ling Qi to the Argent Peak Sect at the start of the quest. Guan Zhou - A Sect Elder who was the instructor for the physical cultivation class. Hua Su - A Sect Elder who was the instructor for the spiritual cultivation class. Sima Jiao - A Prism-level Sect Elder, he laid down the sect rules to Hall Four and later on, acted as Ling Qi's tutor for a month after Ling Qi passed his Trial. Shi Ying - A Violet-level Sect Elder, she is in charged with overseeing the defences of the outer sect and the mortal region below. Cai Renxiang's Faction A faction led by Ducal Heiress to the Emerald Seas province, Cai Renxiang. There are several sub factions within the larger faction, consisting of several powerful cultivators and their companions, linked together in a council headed by Cai Renxiang. Cai Renxiang - Daughter and Heir of the Duchess of the Emerald Seas, within which the Argent Sect is located. She is Ling Qi's liege. Gan Guangli - Cai Renxiang's right hand man, Gan is a staunchly loyal soldier's son with a very boisterous personality with insightful depths. Ling Qi and her Friends A group made up of Ling Qi and her direct friends which has ended up in something of a pivitoal role in the conflict between the Cai and Sun factions because of Ling Qi's connection to Bai Meizhen and the Golden Fields Group through Gu Xiulan and Han Jian. Ling Qi - The quest protagonist and main viewpoint character. She is supported by her bound spirits, Zhengui and Sixiang. Bai Meizhen - Ling Qi's best friend, Bai Meizhen has been Ling Qi's protector and guide to politics amongst cultivators since she met her. Su Ling - A half-kitsune spirit girl, a down to earth and cool headed girl in all subjects except for her mother, Su Ling has been one of Ling Qi's steadiest friends. Li Suyin - A scholarly and unassuming girl who is also good friends and roommates with Su Ling, she is a production focused cultivator with a powerful and mysterious healing art. Gu Xiulan - Ling Qi's original introduction into refined society, she also has deep connections to the Golden Fields faction, hailing from that province and having a complicated relationship with Han Jian. The Golden Fields Group A group of cultivators from the far east province of Golden Fields its members are all childhood friends of a sort, though interpersonal tensions and dramatic tempers have plagued the group since it arrived in the Sect. Han Jian - Leader of the group, and the first person Ling Qi deliberately tried to interact with after entering the Sect. He is generally a kind person, though he has grown somewhat distant from Ling Qi recently. Gu Xiulan - Han Fang - Fan Yu - Individual Cultivators Not exactly a faction in and of itself, this is simply the collection of all of the various cultivators who have attached themselves to the Cai council for their own reasons. Both powerful and not. Xuan Shi - Huang Da - Fu Xiang - Ma Sisters - The Cai Enforcers A subordinate faction beholden to the higher structure of the Council, this group is made up of a number of Outer Sect Disciples who serve as enforcers and guards of Cai Renxiang's and the Council's rulings. The majority of its forces are made up of Red and Yellow Realm cultivators, though Gan Guangli acted as its head. Sun Liling's Faction A faction led by the Crimson Princess Sun Liling of the Western Jungles, granddaughter of Sun Shao. Made up of her direct subordinates and older Outer Sect disciples it stood in opposition to Cai Renxiang's council until Sun Liling's surrender before Cai Renxiang. Sun Liling - The Crimson Princess, an aggressive and tomboyish cultivator whose arts revolve around cursed blood and her jungle homeland. Lu Feng A pretty boy who came to the Argent Sect with Sun Liling. They seem to be childhood friends. In his own words, his life belongs to the Sun family, and the princess. Ji Rong - A very talented cultivator who became antagonistic to Cai's faction after he was put in stasis by Xuan Shi for allegedly abusing his position to pocket fines. The Ling Clan Clan of Ling Qi, ratified into legal existence upon her ascension to the Third Realm. It is a new Baronial Clan sworn to the service of Cai Renxiang, Heiress to the Emerald Seas. The current head is Ling Qi, and though small has shown potential and made connections to several powerful members of the Empire. The Clan is largely unconnected to the events of the Argent Peak Sect, beyond those which involve Ling Qi herself and her spirits, by her intent. Ling Qi - The quest protagonist and main viewpoint character. Ling Qingge - Ling Qi's mother, a well educated woman descended from a minor clan of Tonghou city. She has lived a hard life, and it shows. Ling Biyu - Ling Qi's younger half sister, a precocious and energetic child, Ling Biyu has been dearly loved and well cared for by Ling Qingge and is doted on by her Elder Sister. Zhengui - Ling Qi's younger brother and first spirit, he is a Xuanwu, a serpent tailed tortoise who Ling Qi has raised from an egg she received. Citation Category:Browse